Gentle Delay
by BoredGamer
Summary: The grip was strong, but lacked pressure; pulling her closer till their faces were inches apart. She pulled at his hand, trying to pry herself free. He merely tilted his head, unfazed by the action and instead appeared to be curious- no. It was something else.


The horrific sound of the Entity rang out over the desolate streets. Nea laid against the cold pavement, straining her neck to see. Its claws levitated upwards, cradling the darkened remains of an unfortunate soul within them. It faded away from existence, no traces left behind. Soon she'd be met with the same fate, her blood was slowly spilling out from underneath. There was no one left; no generators had been powered. She was the last of the four with no hope for escape.

It had been a poor excuse for a rescue attempt, something she'd expect from Meg. Maybe she's been around that spunky blond for too long. Her semi-decent flashlight was still in hand, along with the memory of trying to blind the killer with it. Faint regret pulled at her; something she's grown annoyingly accustomed to when faced with failure. Her past of bitterness haunting her, never being one for altruism.

Overtime in this realm she'd found herself changing, growing to trust certain people. Though, there were those she wouldn't ever think of saving, even on a good day. Ones who have backstabbed her or handed her to the killers on a silver platter. However, others she has found herself running to protect. This was one such time and she was going to pay for it.

The heartbeat brought her to the present. No footsteps could be heard over its volume. Something tells her that she wouldn't be able to regardless. The shape was known for being one of the stealthiest, aside from the killers who could turn invisible.

It's thumping overwhelmed her hearing for longer than usual. With both curiosity and terror, she strained to look beside herself. There he stood, indifferent mask shielding his face. With his expression lost behind it, all she could feel was his stare, along with the unsettling feeling that accompanied it. The two remained still, letting the cold breeze drift by; causing goosebumps to ripple across her body. The Shape's clothing barely ruffled.

"Are you gonn-" She narrowed her eyes, growing impatient with bleeding out. She'd rather die quickly, than be a death show on display. But before she could fully speak her mind the man leaned down and hoisted her onto his shoulder effortlessly.

She struggled against his iron grip, pounding into him with the butt of her flashlight. It did nothing to sway him from his path. As the doorway and walls of the basement house came into view, she knew her destination painfully well. She'd be damned if she was going down without at least irritating him.

The crackling of the basement grew louder, easier to hear without the heartbeat pounding in her ears. The creak from the wooden stairs each time he took a step; the dim red light illuminating the windowless room, greeted them. She braced herself for the rusted hook to penetrate her shoulder. Instead, the cold floor collided with her stomach, sharp pain shooting through her skull, darkness consuming her.

Blinded, Nea soon regained her senses from hitting her jaw on the solid floor. The heartbeat remained absent and so did the quiet breathing of the masked man. The throbbing pain in her side had faded slowly, her muffled cries of pain along with it. Nea waited, listening for any sound of movement. No stare could be felt, no entity crackling. She was surrounded by dead silence.  
What in the hell?

With steady caution she looked around, pushing her body up slowly. The ominous glow from the cracks had dimmed, the room now a deep crimson with little illumination. Okay, maybe she had been knocked out. The idea felt wrong, but… well, this isn't exactly reality, and maybe there were other explanations. Masked breathing was faint above her, along with almost inaudible footsteps.

She crouched, pressing herself gently against the wooden wall blocking the view from the stairway. She took advantage of the lighting to hide. Breath held as she listened, watching as the Shape's mechanic jumpsuit moved behind the wall. The towering man rounded the corner, Nea's eyes watching him cautiously. He scanned the area, head-turning casually, seemingly unaware of her.

She took careful steps, moving to make her way around the corner he had come from. Her eyes never leaving his back. Her hand reached around, grabbing the wall's edge softly. No sound was made, nothing to indicate her position; yet before she could move, a hand wrapped around her neck. Michael had twisted around, moving straight for her as if he had known all along. Had he been teasing her?

The grip was strong, but lacked pressure; pulling her closer till their faces were inches apart. She pulled at his hand, trying to pry herself free. He merely tilted his head, unfazed by the action and instead appeared to be curious- no. It was something else.

"You just gonna stand and stare at me?" Nea huffed, holding onto the fingers around her neck. Silence met her question, the air growing uncomfortable. "Well?"

His calloused thumb began lightly rubbing her neck, the feeling oddly gentle. The action made her acutely aware of the heat from the man. She didn't want to admit it, but it was a nice change from the chill of the maps. Especially considering her tank top, even it's material wasn't great for warmth. Speaking of which, the heat spread to her hip, noticing his other hand holding her.

"H-hey…" her voice was softer, showing her awkward and confused feelings. Her fear was dimming, shifting to …uncertainty. A side she kept hidden threatening to show. "What happened to the whole… you know, KILLING thing?"

In response Michael pulled her closer, hand removed from her throat to the small of her back. She stayed stiff, not wishing to give into the small part of herself that was enjoying this. She took in his heat, knowing it was a losing battle. His breathing was relaxing, something that only the campfire seemed to give her until now.

"I guess you guys get lonely too, huh?" she whispered, not sure if she wanted him to hear her.

The hand on her hip moved, bringing her arm towards… something cold? The sound of clicking followed, her eyes going wide as the metal wrapped around her wrist. She pushed away from him, or tried to, as his upper arms held her against him effortlessly as he continued to cuff her. Questions and panic arose, wondering where he had gotten the handcuffs, and what he was planning to do.

The hand on her back stayed, keeping her close despite her struggling. She had gotten some space between their bodies now; mostly because Michael had wanted her to. With his free hand, his mask was lifted, just enough to show his mouth. Excitement bubbled in her stomach, face slightly flushed at that fact. Fucking adrenaline, and its kinky bullshit—

She cursed at herself, almost unaware of the gap between them closing until there was nothing between them. Her heart was thumping out of her chest, hands pulling at the restraints as she tried to ignore the responses the rest of her body was giving. Their lips locked, Nea keeping her own stiff. Locks of her hair were taken by his hand, pushing her closer despite her attempts to move further away. The more she pushed, the tighter his grasp got, until she gasped from pain.

The feeling sent pleasantries across her chest, dipping into the pit of her stomach. She ground her hips against his, finally giving into his rough kiss. The logical side of her oddly absent, as he guided her backwards. The wooden wall behind them was now pressed against her back, leaving her fully trapped against him.

Moans escaped her, as he pulled her head further back, exposing such an easily breakable neck. Surprisingly warm lips pressed against her skin with unexpected gentleness. His mouth trailing down well his hand trailed up, having gotten underneath her shirt. He seemed to move slower as time went on, shifting into a painstakingly sluggish speed. She tried to moan for more, as he suddenly bit down at the base of her throat; her voice caught, before she had time to utter the words.

His fingers pinched her now erect nipple, sending a shiver down her spine as he increased the pressure on her neck. Her leg rose to his hip, his free hand moving to keep it there as he pushed his groin further against her. Despite the fabric she could feel his erection, moving her body to hump against it. A low sigh left her lips, unaware of how her body had missed such feelings until now.

He pulled back from her neck, the spot now holding a wonderful soreness. Lips locked with hers again, the false gentleness back as his finger twirled around her nipple. His touch was light, ghosting over the sensitive spot before removing his hand from underneath the shirt altogether. He gripped the top, pulling it roughly from her body. The fabric tore, sending a fresh wave of both pain and arousal through her, as only her bra remained.

Body arching slightly as his other hand left her leg to instead glide up her back. Feeling pure skin against skin, as he lingered over the clasp, undoing it a moment later. She gulped, the area between her legs itching to feel him against her again. His hand moved around her body, feeling its curves as he approached the front of the now loose bra. He took the front of it slowly before ripping it off in the same manner as the other, exposing her chest fully.

His lips left hers, softly and steadily moving down her body, almost touching but not quite until he reached her other nipple. Lightly pressing his mouth against it, soft as feather, his hand trailed along her pants waistband. Her heart felt like it would pound from her chest, anticipation circling with the ever growing need for him. Her patience was wearing thin, head tilting backwards with a groan as she pulled on her restraints.

His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her up as he stood back to his full height. Body tensing as a phantom force pressed itself against her exposed back. She squirmed in his hold as he ambled back to the hooks, eyes squeezed shut, afraid of the outcome. Her feet met the ground again, the clicking of the cuffs following as he freed her arm, raising them above her head. Another click and she was restrained once again, the chain of the cuffs strung over the rusted hook.

He traced his fingers down her cheek before cupping her chin, tilting it upwards. The lighting prevented her from seeing into the mask's eye sockets; shrouding the windows of his soul. He tilted his head, observing her silently. The touch of his other hand returned to her chest, making his way down to her pants. This time he slipped underneath her clothing, painfully slow as he felt the skin around her lips. Index finger slipping between the folds to rub against her dripping slit.

She gasped in response, eyes still focused on the man before her. Her body moved with his touch, yet his grip on her chin kept her head in place. His agonising speed continued, occasionally circling her clit, stopping every time she tried to make it faster with her body. A whine slipped as she bawled her fists.

"Please…"

This appeared to get his attention, head tilting the other way as he obliged; only just enough to be noticeable. Her breathing grew heavier, desperation starting to peer through.

"More…"

He retracted his hand, earning another whine from the woman. Letting go of her, he lowered himself down, pulling her remaining garments with him. His unmasked mouth hovered over her sex, holding onto her hips as his thumbs pressed into the crease of her thighs. She jerked her hips in response, legs opening wider. A light kiss met the folds of her vagina, followed by his tongue caressing her clit.

The chains of her cuffs rattled from being pulled, moans slipping well her body melted from his work. Fingers moved to her entrance, teasing it with his favoured pace, his mouth still making uninterrupted progress on her slit.

"Please…" she couldn't help her stutter, desire for something to be within her was too strong to care.

She cried out as the tip of his fingers pushed within her, such a simple action making her shiver with delight. With a final kiss he raised himself back up, fingers still slowly thrusting into her. She groaned, the anticipation swirling in her stomach becoming dreadfully painful. His lips pressed into the hickey forming on her neck, hand removing itself from her soaking vagina.

Before she could beg, he grabbed her pants, ripping them in half before tearing her underwear clean off. Tossing the fabric aside, he unzipped his stolen jumpsuit, revealing in the lack of clothing underneath. Pressing his body against her, preventing a view of his dick. Instead she felt it rub against her along with her body, yearning for it to penetrate her.

He stood still a moment, letting her grind against him. His steady breath on her neck, hands gradually feeling her body until they landed on her hips once more. Without warning he swiftly moved, dick finding her entrance and thrusting into it full force. She keened, body shuttering from the sudden rush of feelings. Beads of sweat ran down her face, eyes losing their focus as he pounded deep into her.

She wasn't sure when she had wrapped her legs around him, feeling the rope and steel of the hook's base digging into her back. A silent scream escaped her mouth. His hand held her throat, just enough pressure to prevent majority of her airflow; his breath in her ear, quietly hitching with each thrust.

His other hand firmly gripped her waist, forcefully moving her in time with his motions; attempting to push deeper into her. His girth filled her, ramming against her walls. Pleasure rippled through her lower body, sinking into her adamant.

"I, I won't last -" she struggled to speak, unsure if her words were even comprehensive.

The grip on her throat loosened, feeling it move to her thigh. The brink of orgasm surfaced, and she was unable to keep it at bay. Her body locked as it took over her senses, scream finally ringing out. Unaware in her state of bliss, he un-cuffed her with one hand, while the other provided her shaking body with support.

Gradually she registered everything around her, feeling him lower her body to the ground. Head tilted as he pulled his mask down, vision soon darkening involuntarily.

The crackling of fire greeted her, as she awoke. Body arching as she sat up, finding herself re-dressed in her long sleeve flannel. No one else appeared to be around; leaving her alone with her memories of the new experience.


End file.
